Deluge
by yas-m
Summary: Jate spoiler fic. based on promo pics from SOS and the Javi spoiler. my fluffiest cheesiest thing ever, but i neeeeed Jate. enjoy


**Hi I really need to stop, writing jate is becoming an addiction, I don't think it's healthy :D I wrote this based on a promo picture of Jack and Kate on a trek, the one in the rain ;). I wasn't intending on posting it, but since I typed I thought what the heck :P so be nice as this is the result of a 15 minute study break :P**

**So they are on a trek and he just told her about Henry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost although I am lost most of the time.**

* * *

_Deluge_

"Who else knows about Henry?" Kate asked as they walked deeper into the jungle.

"Not many," Jack replied half-heartedly, a few steps ahead of Kate.

"Does Ana Lucia know?" Kate asked, somewhat bitterly.

"Yes, Kate, she knows." Jack replied, not appreciating Kate's tone of voice.

"Did you tell her?" Kate asked, now completely pissed off.

Jack spun around, now facing Kate, only a few inches separating them, "Why did you kiss me, Kate?"

"Jack...?" Kate started, shocked at Jack's question, and not knowing what to say.

Jack looked straight into Kate's eyes, his own drenched with anger and hurt.

Kate tried to avoid Jack's gaze and looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Jack, I'm sorry I ran, it..." Kate said.

"Why did you kiss me, Kate?" Jack interrupted her.

"Jack, I...",

Realizing she was stalling and that he was not going to get an answer, Jack turned around and started walking away, "forget it."

Kate grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around. "Jack, wait, please," she pleaded.

"Forget it, Kate," Jack tried to walk off but was held back by Kate's grip on his arm.

"Stop it, Jack, stop walking away from me, please," Kate said.

Jack scoffed, "seriously, Kate? You want to know who taught me about walking away?" Jack snapped irately.

Kate could feel her eyes starting to tear up, and Jack saw that.

"Jack, I am trying, I want to tell you, I want to explain, but it's not that easy." Kate said, raising her voice to hide her fear.

"It's only as hard as you make it, Kate. You can make it easy if you want," Jack yelled back.

"Everything is not what you think it is, Jack. I can't just make it easy because it's not. It's too complicated, Jack. I can't be in control of everything. Damn it, Jack. Not everyone is like you!" Kate yelled.

Right then, it started raining, pouring like it only does on this island.

"All I want from you Kate is the truth, but all I get are games and lies. I can't do this anymore. And in case you haven't noticed, I am not in control of everything. I am not in control of anything! Damn it Kate, stop putting me on a pedestal. I am not perfect, far from it! Stop putting me out of my reach. Stop putting me out of your reach!" Jack was now yelling louder, over the rain and thunder.

Kate could not fight the tears anymore, as the strolled down her cheeks. They stood in the rain looking at each other without saying anything.

"Jack, please stop, you don't know me, you..." Kate whispered between her tears, and looked down.

Jack stepped closer, put his hands on Kate's shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine, and looked down into her eyes, "but I want to, so why won't you let me?" he whispered.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, Jack," Kate sobbed, shaking her head.

Jack lifted Kate's head to catch her gaze, "and what makes you think I am so fragile, Kate? What makes you think I haven't already been hurt? What makes you think I haven't hurt others?"

Kate lifted her eyes and looked into Jack's.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Kate. Stop putting yourself down and blaming yourself for everything. Give yourself some credit. Whatever it is, you are more than what you have done."

"Why do you care, Jack? Why haven't you left already? That's what they all do." Kate said, struggling against the tears and rain.

His hand resting on her cheek, Jack shook his head and smiled, "you tell me, Kate,"

Kate looked at him confused. With his thumb, Jack wiped away the tears and rain from her cheeks, and Kate closed her eyes.

Lifting her head back up to look at him, Jack asked again, softly this time, "Why did you kiss me, Kate?"

Kate took Jack's hand that was lingering on her cheek in hers. She held it its place for a moment then took it down and held it in hers tightly. She took a step towards him and was barely an inch way. She could feel his panting breath on her hair but did not look up.

Jack felt Kate's cold breath on his chest and he shivered. She brought her free hand and rested it on his wet chest over his heart. Jack quivered at her touch. She laid her hand unmoved for a second, she could feel his heart race, and she knew hers was faster. She closed her eyes and gripped his shirt then opened her hand against his chest again. She brought his hand that she had been holding and put it on top of hers.

Kate looked up into Jack's eyes, with a tear in her eye. Jack looked down at their hands lying on his chest, slightly grabbed hers in his, and looked back into Kate's eyes. Kate smiled, "this is why."


End file.
